This Is Why I Love You
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan normal biasa, saling melengkapi, yang satu sedikit introvert, dan yang satu suka sekali membaca buku dan mun mereka berdua menyimpan satu rahasia yang mungkin tak akan diketahui oleh dunia...[KookV, Seme Kook, Uke V]


Author : Kimmy

Title : This Is Why I Love You

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Psycho

Rate : T

Sumary: Mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan normal biasa, saling melengkapi, yang satu sedikit introvert, dan yang satu suka sekali membaca buku dan mereka berdua menyimpan satu rahasia yang mungkin tak akan diketahui oleh dunia.

* * *

"Hari ini...Hari yang indah, benarkan ?" Ujar lelaki berambut hitam kelam yang ingin menghilangkan kesunyian yang sedang menemani mereka.

"...Ya...Hari ini hari yang indah" Balas sosok manis di depannya yang hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong, tubuhnya terduduk di lantai dengan posisi sujud, tangannya mengepal dan bergetar sambil mengenggam ujung kaosnya yang dilumuri oleh cipratan cairan berwarna merah.

"Apa...Kau takut ?" Lelaki yang tadi hanya berdiri di belakang kini maju untuk berjongkok di sebelah lelaki manis bernama Taehyung dan mengusap kepala kekasihnya tersebut dengan lembut membuat yang di elus memejamkan matanya, namun kemudian elusan nyaman tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah jambakan (?)

Taehyung yang rambutnya di tarik dengan tiba-tiba langsung membuka matanya dan nafasnya tercekat, jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan sisi lain dari kekasihnya yang seperti ini ia selalu saja merasa menciut, dengan takut Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, tempo nafasnya berubah menjadi semakin cepat dan udara yang ia hirup pun pendek-pendek.

Awalnya Jungkook *kekasihnya* hanya sekedar menjambak rambutnya, namun kemudian lelaki tampan tersebut menarik rambut Taehyung yang langsung menyebabkan kepalanya tertarik ke belakang dan membuat leher dengan kulit tan yang indah terekspos dengan jelas.

Walau Taehyung memejamkan matanya, ia yakin 100% bahwa lelaki di sampingnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lehernya, ia bisa merasakan nafas panas kekasihnya yang menggelitik kulit lehernya, bulu-bulu halus di lehernya seketika berdiri ketika sang kekasih dengan jahilnya menjilat leher Taehyung dengan tempo lambat, Taehyung juga tanpa sadar mendesah kecil yang langsung membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Lalu setelah itu Jungkook menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut Taehyung dan berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah seorang lelaki yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan cairan berwarna merah yang sering di sebut dengan nama 'DARAH', Taehyung hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya saat sesuatu yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh kekasihnya di tangan kiri menebas kepala milik lelaki yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

Ini sudah malam, dan Taehyung tak ingin tetangga di sebelah rumahnya mendengar suara teriakannya, darah muncrat kemana-mana bahkan sampai ke wajah manis Taehyung, dan setelah acara-mari memutilasi korban baru-Jungkook selesai, Jungkook segera mengelap darah yang mengenai seluruh wajah tampannya dengan lengannya, kaus yang awalnya berwarna putih tersebut kini berubah menjadi warna merah.

Well, Jungkook suka kok warna merah, itu artinya Jungkook tidak perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kaus berwarna merah juga kan ?

Taehyung akui ia takut, namun pemandangan seperti sudah biasa ia lihat setiap sebulan sekali, jadi ia sudah tidak terlalu takut seperti saat pertama kali, Taehyung segera menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya dan memandang Jungkook yang tampak sangat tampan tersebut berjongkok lagi di depan Taehyung dan tersenyum lembut ke arahya sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung yang di hiasi cipratan darah.

"Kau...Mandilah, biar aku urus yang satu ini sendiri" Sebuah tepukan ringan dapat Taehyung rasakan di kepalanya, dan kemudian kekasihnya itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suara keran air yang dibuka dan suara air yang mengalir terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Taehyung, namun entah kenapa suara tersebut tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di mana pria tak bersalah itu di bunuh tepat di kekasihnya ini mengerikan, namun alasan tersebutlah yang membuat Taehyung mencintainya.

.

.

.

Taehyung hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil menatap ke depan tv dengan pandangan kosong, siaran tv didepannya kini memberitakan tentang hilangnya seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 20 tahunan dengan ciri-ciri berkulit putih, berambut blonde, berwajah tampan dengan mata berwarna coklat, tinggi sekitar 183 cm.

Taehyung kenal sekali dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, karena sudah jelas kalau ciri-ciri tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki yang kemarin malam baru saja dibunuh oleh kekasihnya.

Untuk saat ini ia tak merasa takut, karena ia tahu kekasihnya sudah pasti dengan hebatnya menghilangkan segala petunjuk yang mengarah pada kasus hilangnya lelaki bernama Kwon Sung Yeon, Jungkook nya selama ini hanya salah paham.

Lelaki yang dibunuhnya tadi malam itu hanyalah seorang lelaki baik yang mendirikan sebuah toko bunga dimana Taehyung sering membeli bibit bunga di sana, Jungkook hanya tidak tahu saja, ia memang mudah sekali cemburu, dan rasa cemburunya tersebut kadang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

Hal ini bukanlah yang terjadi pertama kalinya, sudah banyak orang yang terbunuh berkat kejamnya tangan kekasihnya itu, pada awalnya Taehyung takut bagaimana jika Jungkook di tangkap dan di penjara untuk beberapa tahun lamanya, bagaiman jika kekasihnya di jatuhi hukuman yang berat, bagaimana jika-

"Selamat pagi, Hyung"

Seketika saja sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Taehyung langsung kembali terbangun dari itu, sosok tampan yang saat ini memeluknya kini tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali..." Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terdengar sedikit serak dan berat akibat baru bangun tidur.

"Kau lapar ?...Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich tadi, mau ku ambilkan ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jungkook yang bersender di pundak taehyung lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak...Tidak usah, biar ku ambil sendiri nanti" Jawab Jungkook sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum karena Jungkook jarang bersikap manja seperti ini.

"Kau apakan Sung Yeon semalam ?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung kembali menegakkan kepalanya, Jungkook yang merasa kepala kekasihnya sudah tak lagi menyender di atas kepalanya segera ikut menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Taehyung lekat-lekat.

"Hanya kubakar...Kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook balik, Jungkook tahu kekasihnya khawatir kalau Jungkook tertangkap itu saja.

"Baguslah..." Balas Taehyung sambil menampilkan senyuman yang sangat disukai oleh tak tahan Jungkook segera mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya dan setelah itu mencium keningnya.

"Kau sudah mandi ?" Tanya Jungkook masih belum menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi Taehyung "Hu-dah (sudah)" Jawab Taehyung dengan sedikit tidak jelas, Jungkook pun tertawa dengan kencang "Kalau begitu tunggu aku selesai dan setelah itu, ayo kita pergi" lalu kemudian ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah kejadian Jungkook yang menyiksa kedua pipinya, Taehyung hanya bisa mengelus-elus pipinya sendiri karena jujur saja cubitan Jungkook rasanya sangat menunggu Jungkook selesai mandi, Taehyung masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

' _Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa selama ini ia merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, tubuh mungil tersebut datang sambil membawa sebuah tongkat baseball, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk menuju sebuah kamar dimana kekasihnya tertidur pulas-'_

"Tae ?"

Taehyung segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Jungkook yang duduk di Jungkook yang memasang wajah memelas sambil menatapny tanpa mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata, jujur saja Taehyung ingin muntah melihat wajah memelas Jungkook yang tampak sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

"Eii~ Ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil berusaha menahan kekehannya, Jungkook yang tahu kalau Taehyung nya sedang menahan tawanya lantas langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan aneh.

"Jeon...Hentikan...Kau tahu kalau kau tidak pantas memasang berbagai ekspresi seperti itu kan ?" Ujar Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Jungkook memasang ekspresi lain yang langsung membuat pipi Taehyung berubah menjadi merah.

"Kalau begini...Bagimana ?" Jujur saja wajah kekasihnya saat ini tampak sangat tampan dan sexy di saat yang bersamaan.

Setelah ditanya seperti itu, Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke sebuah rak buku khusus dengan genre horror karena ia tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah dilihat oleh Jungkook, kalian bertanya dimanakah mereka saat ini mereka berada di Cafe Book, sebuah Cafe dengan berbagai macam rak yang menyimpan berbagai buku dengan genre yang berbeda-beda.

Jungkook tahu betul kalau kekasihnya ini sangat suka membaca buku, karena itulah ia mengajaknya kencan di tempat tepat dimana pertama kali mereka Jungkook merasa sedikit cemburu dengan semua buku yang dengan mudahnya mendapat banyak perhatian dari kekasihnya.

Jika seandainya ia bisa membunuh semua buku yang ada di dunia ini, bukankah itu artinya perhatian kekasihnya hanya ada ...Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kok membiarkan Taehyung dengan setumpuk buku, asalkan ia membaca buku tepat di sekitarnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang yang berwarna hitam datang dan memberikan Jungkook 2 minuman yang dipesan olehnya dan juga pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit tersenyum, gadis tersebut dengan malu-malu membalas senyuman Jungkook seraya menyelipkan rambutnya di telinga kanannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Taehyung melihat mereka berdua, tangan yang tak memegang buku tersebut mengepal dengan kuat sampai menyebabkan jari kukunya memutih, percayalah tanpa mereka ketahui Taehyung sudah merencanakan segala skenario di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

"Pagi ini, lagi-lagi seorang gadis dinyatakan menghilang, gadis yang bernama Sa Geum Ran ini memiliki ciri-ciri rambut panjang yang berwarna hitam, kulit putih, mata bulat, tahi lalat di pipi, dan tinggi sekitar 163 cm" Dengan cepat Jungkook mengecilkan volume tv dan tersenyum dengan bangga, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang menyebabkan gadis itu menghilang.

"Jungkook-ah...Temani aku sarapan" Senyum tersebut semakin lebar begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya yang memangginya, saat ia duduk di meja makan dilihatnya Taehyung yang sedang mondar-mandir menyiapkan piring dan gelas untuk mereka berdua.

Karena kasihan, Jungkook pun membantunya, diam-diam Jungkook melihat Taehyungnya tersenyum dengan lebar, dan ia tahu apa yang membuatnya tersenyum senang seperti itu.

"Seharusnya kemarin kau bilang padaku...Aku akan membantumu" Ujar Jungkook, Taehyung pun menengok ke arah Jungkook dan menampilkan senyumannya yang berbentuk kotak "Tidak perlu...Aku memang sengaja merahasiakannya, lagi pula...Ini kejutan untukmu" Balas Taehyung.

"Kejutan ?...Untukku ?...Haah~ inilah kenapa aku mencintaimu" Jungkook segera mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan mengecup pipinya, lalu Taehyung membalasnya dengan mengecup hidung Jungkook dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berpelukan sembari mencium satu sama lain.

 **The End**

Haha, aku tahu ini gaje banget keke...Tapi karena aku lagi bosen jadi buat ini aja aku pernah nge post ff lain, judulnya 'Different Love' sama 'You', dan bagi yang baru pertama kali baca ff ku, "Hi~ Aku Kimmy salam kenal, aku line 2003, hehe"

Adakah yang mau request ff ? Tapi OTP nya harus KookV lho~


End file.
